


a strange magpie

by anenko



Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - Eddings
Genre: Challenge: Theme Exchange, Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 31_day's theme exchange: "a strange magpie."</p>
    </blockquote>





	a strange magpie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_day's theme exchange: "a strange magpie."

Silk is a dedicated collector: of truth, lies, and the strange in-between that is both. He finds secrets in the downward twist of lips, in strictly guarded safes, and in the almost unnoticeable glint of weaponry. The world is a treasure-chest, people puzzle pieces, and Silk's eyes are always sharp.

Silk collects secrets; some of them are even his own.

Everywhere he goes, Silk carries weapons, gold, trinkets--necessities, all of them, but none quite so valuable as the collection of people he's been: names, and faces, and histories. Prince Kheldar one moment, Ambar of Kotu the next, and each man as real as the next.

It is a brilliant game, and anything but.

Silk's collection has grown vast: secrets, lies, lives.


End file.
